


Business

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Caga Tió Lucius, Fic Pic, Gen, Too_dle_oo, Uncle Lucius!, or 'Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: A quick scene from the ever-charming Caga Tió Lucius, or 'Shit, Uncle Lucius!, wherein Miss Tina Snape visits Lucius Malfoy and they get down to the serious work of taking care of business.
Comments: 39
Kudos: 80





	Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Caga Tió Lucius, or 'Shit, Uncle Lucius!'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921225) by [Toodleoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodleoo/pseuds/Toodleoo). 




End file.
